


Roommate From Hell

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon Sex, M/M, Roommates, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Sehun's cute roommate seems a little sick, and he shows some very strange symptoms- like dimming lights and black claws.





	Roommate From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

The first week back to college after the summer was a mixture of culture shock and sleep deprivation, as Sehun got used to cutting down on video game time, putting on clothes before noon, and going to bed before the sun rose. Once the first few days of socializing and getting used to new classes were done, Sehun comfortably settled into the ‘waiting for fall break’ phase, which would be followed by the ‘waiting for winter break’ phase, which would be followed by the ‘waiting for spring break’ phase, and so on and so on. Sehun was right in the middle of the brief adjustment period before the waiting for fall break phase, which included a lot of nights out and smoking weed while the homework load was still light enough to get away with it. 

“So you have a random roommate, right?” Baekhyun passed him a game controller and another beer. 

“Yup. My asshole roommate from last year decided to become an RA over the summer and now I have some rando sleeping in my room.” The asshole roommate was Junmyeon and Sehun loved him to death but neither Junmyeon or Baekhyun needed to know that. 

“What’s he like?” 

Sehun shrugged, scrolling through ps4 games to find some kind of fun, mind numbing thing to do until everyone else arrived and the party got started. “His name is Jongin. I haven’t talked to him much. He wears glasses and sweaters and doesn’t look me in the eye much. I can’t tell if he’s a nerd or a douchey hipster dressing like a nerd.” 

“Ah, those.” 

Sehun selected Nidhogg, and he and Baekhyun ran back and forth for a while, laughing and stabbing each other’s avatars with swords. 

“Is he cute?” 

“Who?” 

“The roommate.” 

Sehun thought about it. “Yeah, I mean, he’s definitely not ugly. Why, you lonely?” 

“Are you?” 

“I get all the dick I want, you know that.” 

Baekhyun snorted. “I think I could count on my hands the number of times you haven’t ditched us at the club to go get some dick. So are you going to fuck your roommate?” 

Sehun hadn’t really thought about it. “That might be really awkward. I guess he’s cute but I don’t think he’s cute enough to be worth the drama if things go bad. Like, if he gets awkward, we’re stuck with each other, and if he gets attached, I can’t avoid him and I’m not going to stop fucking around just to spare his feelings. So mostly I was planning on not fucking my roommate.” 

“Aww.” Baekhyun sounded disappointed. “The drama might have been shit for you but it’s funny for me.” 

“You suck.” 

When he got home, a little more crossfaded than usual, the roommate was curled up under his blankets, sans glasses. In the dim light of Sehun’s desk lamp, he could see the strong angles of his face and the full curve of his lips. He actually was pretty cute. Sehun considered rethinking his plan to mostly not fuck him. 

 

“How was class,” Jongin murmured when he came in, and Sehun jumped a little. 

“I didn’t even hear you open the door.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Class was good I guess. I have too much reading to do. It sucks. I might be up really late.” 

“Really?” Jongin’s bedsprings creaked as he climbed up onto the mattress, looking cozy in a large green sweater that looked old enough to have belonged to his grandfather. “It’s only the third week. You’re not supposed to be losing sleep over work until midterms.” 

“Well, I um. Spent all of yesterday playing video games.” 

Jongin laughed softly, which was a sound Sehun had grown to like over the past couple weeks. “So that’s where you were.” 

“Yup. And now I have to loose some sleep if I want to keep my grades up.” 

It was another comfortable evening of them both working in silence, or at least Sehun worked and Jongin worked too until he fell asleep with his book over his face. He really was cute, all soft and tired all the time with his bangs in his eyes and his big round glasses. With his face all covered up like that, sometimes Sehun couldn’t remember exactly what he looked like until he saw him again. 

 

Once in a while the group actually coordinated enough to eat lunch together, and Sehun found himself squeezed into a booth at the edge of the cafeteria with Baekhyun practically on his lap. “So how’s the mysterious roommate?” 

Chanyeol leaned around Baekhyun’s shoulder to listen. 

“Good, I have no complaints. I can talk to him if I have issues and we work them out peacefully. It’s always really small things though. He’s keeps his side clean and goes to bed on time and is generally pretty quiet. I think he has a night job, so sometimes he comes back really late, but I usually don’t wake up.” 

Baekhyun had the gall to look disappointed. “So like… you guys are friends?” 

“Not really, we coexist really well but we’re not close.” 

“That’s boring.” 

Sehun whacked him over the head, but it was a difficult angle and the hit didn’t do much damage. As Baekhyun whined, a fluffy head across the room caught Sehun’s eye. 

“Look, there he is.” 

The table twisted to see. Chanyeol made a low ‘oooh’ under his breath. “He’s in one of my classes. He’s really attractive, right? The girls in the class whisper about him to each other. And I like to talk to them so I’ve heard he’s cute.” 

Sehun could see where this was about to go, and gave Baekhyun a cautious glance. “Yeah, I guess he’s pretty good looking, objectively.” He was surprised he was cute enough to have girls whispering about him in class, but he definitely wasn’t ugly.

The table watched the guy closely as he picked a small table for himself and went and got food. 

“What’s his body like? The girls are always complaining that his clothes are really baggy. I could bring them news.” 

Sehun shrugged. “We don’t really take our clothes off around each other. He gets dressed behind the closet door, and he’s usually gone around the times where I change clothes, and we get dressed in the bathroom after showers. I don’t know why. We’ve just kind of done that since we moved in together.”

There was a silence. Kyungsoo might have muttered ‘that’s kind of weird.’

“So you’re not fucking?”

“No, Baek.” 

Baekhyun sighed. 

 

Fucking the roommate might have been nice though, because for some reason Sehun had picked up the habit of having sex dreams. Once every couple of nights or so, he dreamed vividly about toned bodies and desperate moans and woke up hard or sticky. The dreams were awesome, but they usually left him pretty frustrated. 

The roommate also looked like he could use a chance to let off some steam. It wasn’t even close to midterms, but Jongin appeared stressed. There were new dark circles under his eyes, behind his glasses. His hair got messier. He often looked tight-lipped and anxious, scrubbing his hands over his face and taking deep breaths. Sometimes Sehun noticed his fingers trembling. 

Jongin also got lazier about discretion in the room. A couple mornings after the lunch room discussion, he rolled out of bed and got dressed without bothering to hide. He was built pretty sturdy, with round, thick shoulders and a strong back and a trim but sturdy waist. Sehun blinked at the newly revealed skin in surprise and felt an odd little twitch of arousal. So Jongin was pretty gorgeous from the back. Interesting. 

Unfortunately, he still looked stressed. If anything it was only getting worse. Sehun was beginning to worry. 

 

“Does the ceiling light seem darker to you?” 

“Huh?” Jongin stopped pulling on his shoes and glanced up. “No?” 

“Are you sure?” The words in Sehun’s textbook were harder to read today, and at first Sehun had blamed it on low light, but then he looked around and realized that every light in the room was on. The ceiling lamp, which usually provided most of the light, seemed a lot weaker than usual. “Maybe the bulb needs to be replaced.” 

Jongin frowned and nodded slowly, even though he didn’t look convinced, and returned to tying his shoes with shaking hands. “I’ll put light bulbs on the shopping list.” His skin had an odd pallor to it. It might have been the bad light, but coupled with the shaking hands and the bags under his eyes, Sehun doubted it. 

“Are you going to work tonight?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t had a shift in four days, which really sucks. I need… money.” 

“I feel that. Are you sure you need to go tonight though? You look sick, dude.”

Jongin blinked up at him in surprise. “Oh. No, I’m fine. Just stressed. I have a heavy course load this semester and I work a lot of hours.” 

“Take care of yourself.” 

Jongin gave him a bright smile. “Thanks, I will.” So adorable. “I’m off now.” 

“See you later.” It was probably good that Sehun had the room to himself for a bit. That would give him the chance to take care of himself after two nights of wet dreams in a row. As soon as Jongin was gone, Sehun fished his cock out of his pants and jerked himself off nice and slow, pulling the frustration from his veins one stroke at a time. When he was all done and cleaned up, he picked up his textbook and prepared to squint at the words again, but to his surprise the light was back to normal. 

 

Sehun got back late one night, after a couple rousing games of Thursday beer pong, and found Jongin standing by his bed, naked except for a towel around his waist, without glasses and with his hair slicked back off his forehead. He froze in surprise. It was the same old Jongin as usual, but Sehun had never realized how fucking hot he was. With nothing in the way, his face was almost shockingly beautiful. Perfect bone structure, smooth skin, deep, sultry eyes, pouty lips. His body too. Weirdly perfect proportions and sculpted muscles. That was definitely a six-pack.

“Whoa dude.” 

“What?” He looked like he might be blushing a little. 

“Why do you hide all that? Shit.” 

Jongin kind of smirked a little and ducked his head with pleased bashfulness. “I’m kind of shy about it.” 

“Sorry, should I stop looking?” It occurred to Sehun that his normally timid roommate might not like Sehun staring at his bare chest, even though he really wanted to keep looking, and the way his cheek dimpled and his eyes curved when he smiled was even more intriguing than his bare chest. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“No, I feel weird. I’ll stop ogling. But if I had a body like that, I would show it off. That’s all I’m saying.” 

“Well thanks.” Jongin giggled a little, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts under his towel and a shirt to sleep in. But he left his hair pushed back and his glasses off, and Sehun caught himself stealing glances for the next half hour before the lights went off. 

 

“I swear to god its fucking hot in here. Is the AC on?” 

Jongin, who was curled up in his bed with his arms around himself, blinked at the AC unit and nodded. “Full blast.” 

“What the fuck, I’m dying. It’s like forty degrees outside, why is this room so hot?” Might have something to do with the fact that he was weirdly horny and desperately holding back a hard-on. “Am I sick?” 

“You look fine.” 

Jongin didn’t look fine though. He looked tired and unhappy a lot of the time now, as well as jittery and unhealthy. 

“This room is so weird. The lights get dimmer and brighter and sometimes it’s hot as fuck even though its cold outside and the AC is on.” 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed it too. It’s weird.” 

“Do you feel hot?” 

Jongin made a face. “I feel feverish, but also kind of cold. I went to the doctor. Whatever I have, it’s not contagious. I mean, you would have caught it already if it was.” He uncurled and crawled out of bed. “I gotta go to work. Maybe my fever is heating the room and it’ll get better when I leave.” 

“Okay.” Alone time was very welcome. His over-eager dick wasn’t about to take care of itself. Sehun’s sex dreams had been getting ridiculous lately. He would have one and wake up sticky, and then go back to sleep and have another, all vivid fantasies of wild sex. Lots of slick skin and being held down and fucked hard. Sometimes multiple people. 

Jongin had barely made it out of the room before Sehun wrestled his pants down and curled a hand around his cock. Even in the awful heat, Sehun desperately needed to jerk off. This time, he brought out his toys and fucked himself, alternating between fast and rough, and slow and deep, and didn’t stop until he’d forced a third orgasm out. 

Right as he was dropping the last defiled tissue into the trash, the door clicked open and Jongin stumbled back in, bleary eyed and hunched over. Sehun’s cheeks flamed. Jongin could probably smell what he’d been up to for the past hour and a half. Sure enough, as soon as he crossed the threshold, he took a deep breath through his nose, but then he sighed with a full body shudder. Sehun blinked, confused. That wasn’t quite the reaction he was expecting. 

“You’re back early.” 

“Manager sent me home. Said I looked too sick.” His voice was heavy. Sehun had never seen anyone so upset about being sent home from work. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m just…” he drifted over to Sehun’s bed and flopped his face into the sheets with a deep sigh. Sehun winced. Jongin must really be out of it if he wasn’t picking up what Sehun had been up to. Maybe he was congested because he was sick and couldn’t smell. “I’m so stressed and work always makes it better and now I can’t go.” 

“Can I… help?” 

Jongin glanced up, looking a little nervous. “I kind of want to cuddle… If that’s not weird… Usually I cuddle with my friends at home when I get stressed but they’re not here so…” 

Sehun remembered how wonderfully firm and sculpted Jongin’s body was underneath his baggy sweaters, which outweighed the fact that his ass still felt a little numb from the pounding Sehun had given it, and cuddling roommates right after masturbating was weird. “I like cuddling. As long as you’re not contagious.” He belatedly remembered that the room was too fucking hot for cuddling, and then realized that it wasn’t hot anymore. Now that he wasn’t jacking off, it was actually kind of chilly. 

“Thanks. Will that get in the way of you studying?” 

“Right. Studying.” 

“If you need to read or something, we can make sure you can still do that.” 

Jongin began climbing up, and Sehun got really nervous again because there might be cum on the sheets somewhere or something embarrassing like that. “Can we go to your bed maybe? I haven’t washed my sheets in a while. They’re pretty dirty.” 

“I don’t mind.” He flopped down half on top of Sehun with his head tucked under Sehun’s chin and a leg slung carelessly between Sehun’s. His thigh rested lightly against Sehun’s still sensitive dick. Felt kind of nice, even though it was weird. Sehun wrapped an arm around Jongin’s middle, careful to keep his still dirty hands over Jongin’s shirt. The other boy was shivering. His body felt solid and perfect for cuddling. 

Little twitches of phantom arousal kept lighting up Sehun’s groin for longer than usual, maybe because of the other body pressed up against him. Jongin was out in moments, snoring gently against Sehun’s chest, so he picked up his textbook and balanced it on Jongin’s shoulders to read. It was a pretty good arrangement. Sehun got most of his reading done before he dropped the book and drifted off to sleep. 

 

Sehun woke up hard as a rock. No sex dreams, thank goodness. Waking up hard was one thing, but ruining your roommate’s jeans with jizz while cuddling him was an entirely different issue. He tried to get out from under Jongin and winced as the wiggling just make Jongin moan and curl into him and press his thigh tighter against Sehun’s crotch. “You’re warm, don’t go.” 

“Jongin, I gotta… pee…” After three orgasms it was crazy that he was hard again, but there it was throbbing against Jongin’s thigh, in desperate need of attention. 

“Okay, okay.” Jongin shifted sleepily and clambered upright, rubbing up against Sehun’s erection in the process, and Sehun sucked a quick breath in through his teeth. Jongin froze.

“Oh, are you hard?” He giggled. “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

Sehun’s cheeks immediately started burning. “Ugh, I’m so embarrassed.” He covered his face with both hands. 

“Stop, stop, don’t be embarrassed, it’s fine. Happens all the time when I cuddle my friends back home. I’m used to it. We usually just laugh it off and move on.” 

“Really?” Sehun cuddled with his other friends all the time and this never happened. Maybe Jongin just had that effect on people. Maybe he was the right temperature or just a sexier cuddler or something. “Well I guess I’m glad this isn’t too weird then… I’m just going to go, um, take care of this.” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll head back to my own bed, I guess.” 

The fourth orgasm, at three in the morning in one of the men’s room showers, was quick and easy even though he was chafing and it hurt. By the time he got back, Jongin was fast asleep in his own bed. Thankfully, no more sex dreams. In fact, no sex dreams happened for the next few days. Jongin looked better too. He went back to work and brightened up. The circles under his eyes faded a little and he looked less sick.

 

“Are you going home for midterms?” 

Jongin grunted and shook his head. After Jongin’s amazing week of recovery, he’d just started to decline again, and now he looked just as sick as ever. Even worse with the lights still doing their weird thing. Sehun had replaced the bulbs. It didn’t help. Sometimes the room was just dark. 

“I gotta work over break and study in the library so I’m staying here.” He pushed himself upright, blankets slipping off bare shoulders, and Sehun reminded himself for the umpteenth time that it was a bad idea to fuck your roommate. Even though he looked gorgeous in the strangely dim light, especially when he turned half around and pushed his hair out of his face, and Sehun could see his perfect profile and his full lips and the seductive shadows of his half-lidded eyes.

“Are you?” 

Sehun shook his head. “No, I’m going home. Maybe we should send in a work order for maintenance before I go to look at the lights. It changes a lot, all the time.” 

“Hmm, I usually don’t notice.” He rubbed his shoulders and moved to lean against the wall. Sehun could see how badly his hands shook as he reached for his glasses. 

“If you want, we can wait until after break to get the lights fixed. Since we’re both busy with midterms.” 

Jongin’s face twisted up with anxiety a little. “Midterms are killing me. Maybe that would be best.” 

For some reason Jongin was never around when the lights went back to bright so he was used to the dim, and it didn’t seem like he found the problem as annoying as Sehun did. The climate control thing was weird too, with it heating up all the time, and Jongin never seemed to mind when it got really hot due to his own weird health shit that made him cold all the time anyway. 

“Seen a doctor lately?” 

Jongin nodded. “Same old, same old. They tell me to sleep more and eat better.” 

“Hmm. You sleep all the time and you always eat healthy.” 

“That’s what I told them.” 

He looked so sad. Sehun crossed the room and hopped up on Jongin’s bed and pulled him into a tight hug. His bare skin was hot and smooth under Sehun’s hands, and he felt a guilty swell of arousal. It really was just supposed to be a comforting hug, but Sehun felt like he was getting more out of it than Jongin was. But Jongin clung to him like the hug would cure him of his mystery disease, so Sehun didn’t pull away even though he felt his cock swelling a little. 

“Thanks, Hun.”

“Yeah, n-no problem.” 

He did look a little better after the hug, and managed to clamber out of bed as Sehun left for class. 

 

Home was boring as fuck. No friends, no weed, no hot roommate. He didn’t even have any sex dreams. So it was honestly kind of nice to come back to school. Until he opened the door to his room. 

It was dark inside. Not the normal dark though. The lights were on, Sehun could see that they were, but it was like there was a veil between him and the light, making the corners of the room hard to see. Darkness seemed to drifted around in wisps like warm, stuffy fog. Sehun reached past the door frame and watched it close around his hand like a shadow.

“Jongin?” he squinted through the darkness, heart hammering, and managed to make out a lumpy shape on Jongin’s bed. The shape moved and sat up, crawled over to the window and opened it. The crisp fall breeze swept in and rattled Sehun out of his confusion. The room faded to normal again, like Sehun’s vision was clearing after one of those weird black-out head rushes that you get when you stand up too fast. He could see Jongin hunched over on his bed. 

“Welcome back,” he grunted. 

“Thanks. You look terrible.” 

Jongin’s hair hung down in his eyes and his skin looked sallow and damp. His dark circles looked terrible, and his eyes were a little red, like he’d been crying. 

“Yeah, it’s been getting worse. They stopped letting me come in to work. Said I’d scare off customers.” 

Sehun squinted at the light as he stepped into the room. It looked totally normal now, but Sehun was pretty sure he hadn’t been imagining the darkness that had been hanging in the air before. Though now he wasn’t sure that had anything to do with the lights. 

“That’s sucks dude. I know you like work a lot.” 

Jongin nodded and rubbed his eyes. He had pretty hands. Pretty arms. 

“It just really sucks because I didn’t get anything done that I stayed to do, even though I really needed to. I could have gone home.” 

“Oh no, that sucks.” He stowed his luggage by his bed and then crawled up to give Jongin another hug. The wave of arousal was strong again, washing over him even though he wasn’t that attracted to Jongin, especially when he looked like shit, and there was nothing sexy about the hug. It was more confusing than anything else. It seemed unnatural. That was the kind of arousal you were supposed to get when somebody put their mouth around your dick, not when you got a hug.

“If this goes on for much longer I might have to drop out,” Jongin murmured, muffled against Sehun’s shoulder. “I’ll lose my scholarship. I don’t want to have to go home.” 

Sehun gave Jongin a nice firm squeeze, though he was already about half hard and Jongin was as hot as a fucking furnace. “The doctors can’t figure out what it is?” 

Jongin shook his head. Sehun felt very nervous. 

 

That night Sehun had a dream about being chained down to a low stone table somewhere, maybe an alter of some kind, and several large, leather-winged, horned men with flat, all black eyes, no whites at all, circled him and touched him everywhere. He was ridiculously turned on. His whole body thrummed with need, the touches left tingling trails over his skin. One by one the men took their places between his legs and filled him up just like he needed. They hammered into him and Sehun writhed against his chains and screamed for more. When he came it was like an explosion, and cum spilled out of him and down over his stomach, onto the warm stone underneath him, over the edge of the table and still it kept coming, pouring from his hard cock like there was no end to it…

Sehun jerked awake, choking on moans, about half way though a stupid intense orgasm. The room was hot again. Sehun was hopelessly tangled in his sheets. He could feel his cock spilling the last few spurts of cum against his thigh, and left him panting and groaning on the mattress, head still spinning. After a week of no sex dreams, that had been the most intense, disturbing one yet. Now he was having satanic sex fantasies. Fun. 

Usually the room was lit up enough by street lights at this point of the night that he could see Jongin pretty clearly, but it was unusually dark again. He could barely make out his shape on the bed. It looked like Jongin was sitting up, leaning against the wall. 

“A-are you awake?” 

A thin little “yeah,” came from Jongin’s bed, and Sehun winced as his cheeks lit up. 

“Oh fuck that’s embarrassing. Holy shit. I’m so sorry.” 

Jongin chuckled a little. “Don’t be embarrassed. Happens to everyone.” 

“Really?” As teenagers, sure, but by the time college rolled around Sehun doubted ‘everyone’ had them, especially at the frequency Sehun did. But Sehun only ever had them at school. This semester. 

The window opened, even though Jongin hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall, and Sehun’s heart began to hammer up into his throat again as the room slowly cooled down and the darkness dissipated. Sehun could see Jongin curled up with his knees to his chest and his hands in his hair. His fingernails looked like they were painted black from where Sehun lay, even though they definitely hadn’t been when they’d gone to bed. 

“I-I’m going to go take a shower.” Sehun began untangling himself from the sheets, and froze when Jongin’s desk lamp clicked on. Jongin was still curled against the wall, way too far away to turn on the light, and Sehun certainly hadn’t, but it was on now. Jongin’s nails were definitely black. Maybe a little pointy. Sehun scrambled to get his things together and hurried out, heart still hammering. It took him a long time to calm himself down and make his way back to bed. The room looked normal, no darkness hanging around Jongin’s lamp. It wasn’t too hot. Jongin was asleep finally, though he still looked tired with the deep bags under his eyes. His fingernails were back to being short and uncolored like usual. It took Sehun hours to get back to sleep. 

 

“I think my roommate is possessed by a demon.” 

Baekhyun laughed and dropped his pizza. “Ooh, tell me tell me. Is he being a dick? Watches too much porn? Is he crazy?” 

“No nothing like that. I mean I literally think he’s possessed by an actual demon.” Sehun dragged his palms down his cheeks. 

Baekhyun cackled and nearly choked on his pizza. “This sounds hilarious. Tell me more.”

“No I’m serious.” Baekhyun clearly didn’t get it yet. “He looks like he’s dying, for one. Like, he really looks sick. He shakes and has a fever and he looks tired all the time. His work won’t let him come in anymore because he looks so bad, but I haven’t caught it so it’s clearly not contagious, and the doctors apparently don’t know what it is.” 

“Oh shit.” Baekhyun didn’t look happy anymore. 

“I told you about my lights right?” 

“How they get dimmer and brighter?” 

“Right. But I don’t think it’s the lights anymore. Did I mention the lights only get dark when Jongin is in the room? And when I got back from break, the lights were on but I could barely even see him on the bed. I would be able to see that with light from the hallway or the window, but it was like the room was full of dark fog.”

He glanced over at Baekhyun, who was blinking at him like he’d grown horns. “What?” 

“But Jongin opened the window and the dark went away. Last night the room was too dark again when the street lights are usually enough see everything. Then the window opened and it brightened back up again.” 

“You’re not fucking with me right now are you?” 

Sehun snorted. “You just fucking wait. The window opened by itself. No one touched the fucking window, but it opened. And then the light turned on. When nobody touched it. And Jongin’s fingernails were black and pointy.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. “Fuck off I don’t believe you.” 

Typical. Sehun groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Imagine how I feel. I don’t believe it either but I saw this shit happen. It’s scaring me.”

He gave Baekhyun a minute or two to process and decide if he believed him or not. All kinds of explanations must have been whirling through Baekhyun’s head. Soon he would probably laugh it off and refuse to believe Sehun, and if he did believe Sehun, he would come up with some kind of logical explanation like he always did, and Sehun would be so relieved—

CRONCH

Baekhyun had a fist full of chips shoved halfway in his mouth. 

“You’re eating?! My roommate might be an evil hell-being and you’re stuffing your face?” 

Baekhyun choked on the chips and had to spit them all back out into his hand so he could laugh. “Okay listen,” he rasped when he could breath again. “That sounds crazy and very exciting. Does it seem like he’s out to kill you?” 

“Well… no… but you never know what a demon will do, right? Maybe it’s waiting for the right moment to strike, or Jongin has to die or something.” He pushed away the half-chewed chip that was being offered. 

“I guess, since maybe a demon wouldn’t care that killing his host’s roommate would make the host a pretty obvious suspect. Assuming he could jump bodies or whatever. But let’s assume its not a crazy made-up monster, right? Could it be smoke?” 

“Um... I mean it doesn’t act like smoke and it has no smell.” 

“Hmm.” Baekhyun chewed through the rest of his chips in his hand. “Maybe he has lymes disease or something like that.”

“I think the doctors would have caught that.” 

“If he’s not lying about the doctors visits.” 

The bag of chips disappeared slowly as they tossed ideas back and forth. Nothing sounded right. By the time the chip bag got thrown haphazardly near the trashcan, they had put together that there might be weird black dust in the vents, the room might be next to a broken water heater or rooms that liked things hot, Jongin has special controls for the windows and the lamp, he liked fake nails, and he had some kind of medical issue and his doctors were either non-existant or stupid. 

“I dunno dude, doesn’t seem right,” Sehun muttered.

“It all seems more possible than him being a demon, bro.” 

“Then how do you explain my satanic sex dreams?”

Baekhyun didn’t have an explanation for that. “Fuck it, maybe he is a demon. Try to convince him to go home for his health, I guess. Try to change rooms for your health. Blame it on the vent dust. If you’re really worried, you know you’re welcome to come bed share with me. Just let me touch your butt for payment.” 

“Done. I brought my toothbrush, let’s do this.”

 

Sehun kind of hated Baekhyun’s shampoo so he went back to his own room to shower, right in the middle of class time when he thought Jongin wouldn’t be there, but when he got back, there he was, standing by his bed looking half-dead as usual. 

“Oh hi.” 

“H-hi…” Jongin’s eyes slid up and down Sehun’s body several times and lingered on his bare chest, completely unsubtle. Sehun could see the light get dimmer as dark began to seep into the room. He could feel the way Jongin’s eyes followed him as he walked to his dresser to dig for clothes. By the time he had a shirt and a pair of boxers out, he also had an inexplicable hard-on. 

“Hey Sehun.” Jongin’s voice shook. Sehun climbed onto his bed and did his best to hide the tent in his towel, still very confused about where the arousal was coming from. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I fuck you? Please?” 

Sehun whipped half around to see Jongin staring at him, wide eyed and pleading. His hands gripped the blankets on his bed. The room got darker. The best course of action seemed to be to question the darkness, either to provide a distraction or get some kind of answer out of his thirsty roommate, but instead what came out was-

“Are you a demon?” 

Wow, and that would be really embarrassing if he was, and he probably was, completely off the mark. But Jongin squeaked out an anxious laugh and pushed his hands through his fluffy hair. To Sehun’s surprise the hair stayed like that, pushed loosely off his forehead like it had been styled there by a professional, except for a few strands that fell back down into his eyes. 

“I guess I wasn’t that subtle, huh? My, um… my mom is a succubus. I’m half demon.”

Sehun immediately didn’t believe him and then reminded himself that he had guessed Jongin was a demon in the first place.

“I need sex like I need food and sleep and I’m not getting enough.” Jongin swallowed hard and wrung his hands together. His fingernails were black and pointy again. “I-I got a job tending bar at a strip club. I thought that would be enough, just pulling the energy out of the air, b-but I was wrong. That’s why I seem so sick. I’m starving.”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to run all the way to Baekhyun’s dorm only wearing a towel. He wondered if Jongin would do if he tried to leave. Jongin must have caught him eyeing his keys on the desk, because he gasped and took two frantic steps forward, and froze when Sehun reflexively flinched back. 

“I swear to god I won’t hurt you. I’m only half demon. I can’t drain your life, I just need sex. I just…” He took a shuddery breath “I just want to get an education. I just want to keep my scholarship and graduate, but I can’t if I’m starving. Please Sehun, I swear it’s just sex, I’m not hurting you. If I can’t get some soon I’ll have to go home.” 

Just sex. Hmm. With the hot, supernatural roommate. Well, sex honestly didn’t sound like a bad deal. “…half succubus.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is that why you’re so hot?” 

Jongin looked down and nodded.

“And that’s why… the darkness happens?” 

“Yes, and the heat. And the sex dreams. I’m sorry about those. I can’t control any of those things, especially when I’m hungry.” 

Sehun took a deep breath. All things considered, Jongin was a pretty good roommate. And he was hot as fuck. It would be a shame to loose him, and it would be sad if he couldn’t get an education and had to go home. Sex didn’t sound like a bad deal. A sex demon would probably be pretty good at it. That would be some interesting, kinky shit for sure. 

“And nothing bad will happen to me? I don’t have to sell my soul?” 

Jongin frantically shook his head. “No, you’ll just be tired. Like, mostly normal sex-related tired… I think… but nothing bad, I swear.” 

“Why can’t you have sex with other people?” 

Jongin winced. “The demon thing is pretty obvious when I’m hungry. By the time it was bad enough to be worried it was too late.” 

Sehun’s erection throbbed unhelpfully. Jongin looked so desperate, curled in on himself and clutching his sweater sleeves. His eyes were glued to Sehun’s chest. Kinky supernatural demon sex was on the table. Sehun was a little scared, but also very hard and very curious. The correct word was probably excited. So he made an executive decision.

“Okay, come get it.” Thank god he’d taken a little extra time to get _extra_ clean in the shower in case Baekhyun was serious about sticking a finger or two up Sehun’s ass “just to try it.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Sex with a sex demon. Had to be a _hell_ of a good time, right? Haha.

And then Jongin was on top of him. His sharp black nails pinched into Sehun’s thighs as Jongin manhandled him onto his stomach and scratched his back as he ripped the towel off. Not nearly enough to break skin, but enough to leave a little sting. Then Jongin’s hands forced his cheeks apart and hot, wet heat closed over Sehun’s hole and sucked. 

“AH!” Sehun’s cock throbbed in time with Jongin’s tongue lapping over his hole. His whole body was swamped with arousal in one hot wave, so intense that it felt almost like an electric charge thrumming through his veins and vibrating his already leaking cock. “Wh-whoa.” 

Jongin moaned in response. The darkness wafting off him was so dense that Sehun could make out individual tendrils of it, curling into the room like heavy smoke. Sehun got harder with every inhale. The tongue poked past his rim and pushed inside. 

“Oh fuck!” It was soft and slick and it felt so good inside as it pushed in and kept pushing. Sehun thought for a moment that it was actually Jongin’s fingers until he realized Jongin’s tongue was way too long to be a human tongue. Which would have freaked Sehun out a lot if he wasn’t so fucking turned on that anything was hot. Jongin’s tongue found his prostate and flicked against it, and it was instantly fully aroused and sensitive and sending pulses of precum dripping out onto the towel. Sehun had never felt anything like it. “O-oh my god… Jongin… fuck-” He writhed back against Jongin’s face, needing more, needing his tongue deeper and faster, needing his cock. 

“Jongin, more. Please more, ugh, ah! Fuck yes…” 

Jongin’s tongues squirmed deep up into his passage. If Sehun had been dubious about the demon thing, he wasn’t anymore. It wasn’t just the freaky tongue anatomy that convinced him, but also the way he felt high on his own arousal. Sex had never felt this way, this intense and good, the way it felt in dreams. This was a dream come true. This was heaven. Every cell in his whole body felt _good_.

“I-I’m gonna…” he felt something huge and intense building in his core, threatening to explode. Jongin reached under him and carefully pulled his cock down between his legs, and ducked down and took it in his mouth. His tongue curled up around it, covering where his mouth didn’t reach, and then he sucked like a vacuum. Sehun wailed and writhed. His groin erupted with sensation, like a wave of molten pleasure, traveling down every vein in his body, out to the backs of his knees and up his spine to the base of his skull, prickling in his eyes, out to his fingertips and pulsing in his chest before collapsing back down to his cock and flowing out in powerful spurts into Jongin’s waiting throat. 

The orgasm lasted easily double as long as it normally did, rattling his whole body with intensity until Sehun could barely take it anymore. Then it faded away. And still he felt needy. Even as Jongin’s tongue slipped away and let Sehun’s limp cock fall back onto the sheets. His heart was going like he’d run a marathon. His whole body shook with exertion, but he still felt empty and aroused. 

“Holy shit… Jongin can… can you fuck me?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” Jongin’s voice was soft like velvet as he turned Sehun over again, and Sehun gasped. Jongin’s whole eyes were a flat black, just like demons in the movies. His dark circles were already lighter. The darkness clung to him like wings spreading from his back. It gathered at his forehead and formed the vague shape of horns, which curled back over his hair. His smirk was deadly. “You taste so good.” 

It was one thing to know Jongin was half-demon. It was another entirely to see _that_. Sehun whimpered and shrank back against the mattress, shocked and frightened, but his cock throbbed, like he hadn’t just cum. He could feel it filling again. Arousal fogged the fear and common sense telling him to run. Jongin was a monster. But he was a hot monster.

“I feel like I’m on drugs,” he whispered

Jongin laughed sheepishly as he tugged his sweater and t-shirt over his head in one go. When he reappeared, his eyes were back to normal. “I think my pheromones kind of act a little like drugs. Is that okay?” 

“Fuck me.” God, he looked good without a shirt on. Sehun grabbed at his chest and tugged him closer. 

“I’d be happy to,” Jongin purred, and Sehun shuddered. His voice was deep and suggestive and it made Sehun’s skin crawl in the best way. His cock was fully hard again, as if the refrac period didn’t exist. Jongin pushed his legs open and lined up. Sehun took a deep breath, prepared to relax as he let it out, but Jongin was in him before he got the chance. His muscles gave way on their own, opening up easily and painlessly, slick with demon spit. Jongin filled Sehun up completely. He was the perfect size, just shy of too big. Pleasure and heat seemed to pulse from his cock, filling Sehun’s entire abdomen with mounting sensation that made his toes curl and his dick jump.   
He writhed, trying to get more, trying to get Jongin to move and do something about all the tension coiling in his core, but Jongin didn’t move. He held Sehun by the waist, black claws pricking his skin, and groaned. An invisible force held Sehun still by the shoulders. Jongin’s eyes were black again. The wings and the horns looked almost solid, the dark was so dense. He was unbelievably, inhumanly beautiful with his black eyes and magic hair. He held Sehun speared on his cock, and let him squirm as the tension built and built until Sehun threw back his head and wailed, and it spilled over as Sehun’s passage contracted and pulsed, and cum poured from his cock, without the tension ebbing at all. Only then did Jongin start moving. 

Sehun didn’t even go soft. The tension exploded as Jongin slammed into him, turning into deep, prefect, satisfying pleasure with every thrust. Sehun didn’t know it was possible to feel so fucking good. Normal sex would never be enough again when he knew he could feel this. There was so much pleasure it felt like his body couldn’t hold it all, and he shook and clawed at Jongin’s arms, looped his legs around Jongin’s hips and used the leverage meet his thrusts. He could hear himself moaning, continuous and desperate when he could find the breath. Jongin was blurry above him because he couldn’t remember how to get his eyes to focus. 

Jongin bend down over him and Sehun closed his eyes, let himself go dizzy and confused, he couldn’t tell which way was up anymore, just floating in a sea of pleasure. Jongin’s cock pounding into him was the only thing that felt real. 

That and Jongin’s lips, which were on his now, pressing hungrily against his. Sehun opened up for him, and Jongin’s tongue pushed into his mouth, over Sehun’s teeth to the back of his mouth. Sehun’s gag reflex had taken the day off, apparently, because there was no discomfort as Jongin’s inhumanly long tongue snaked down his throat. 

Another few thrusts and Sehun came again. He couldn’t scream with Jongin’s tongue in the way, but he would have if he could. For a minute everything wiped out as the orgasm pounded through his body, and he couldn’t feel anything else, or think at all, because the pleasure was so much and so intense. It started in his core and in his dick and flashed through the rest of his body, and ended in his throat and in his mouth as Jongin drained it from him. It went on and on until Sehun couldn’t take it anymore, and then it finally started to recede. The tongue retraced, leaving Sehun free to whimper as Jongin kept hammering into him. They must have been at it for fifteen minutes of so, but Jongin’s pace hadn’t faltered once. 

Sehun opened his eyes and looked up at the demon. His eyes were clear again. Instead of flat, shiny black, Sehun stared up into his roommate’s familiar dark eyes. The horns that curled over his hair looked more faint now. The room was beginning to lighten. 

“Just one more,” Jongin murmured to him, and lowered one hand to wrap around Sehun’s miraculously hard cock. He buried his face in Sehun’s neck and sucked while he pounded into Sehun’s ass and jerked his cock in time with his thrusts. All Sehun could do was clutch his shoulders and whimper. He wasn’t sure he could handle another orgasm like the last one without blacking out. He already felt shaky and dizzy. His grip on Jongin’s back was weak. 

Jongin was hot like a furnace. Sehun noticed for the first time how hot the room was too. The darkness faded by the second, and so did the drug-like effect of the sex, and soon it felt almost like normal sex again, just unusually good. Sehun lay back, blissed out, as the smoky horns dissipated into the air, and it was only Jongin, his stupidly gorgeous, demonic roommate, staring down at him with his deep, seductive eyes. His thrusts were steady and firm and they made Sehun feel complete. 

“M’close.” 

“That’s it, babe,” Jongin murmured in his velvety voice, “gimme one more.” He bent down and sucked Sehun’s bottom lip between his own. Sehun kissed back and relaxed and let Jongin’s hand pull him steadily over the edge until he came with a shudder. 

He was pretty sure Jongin pulled out and finished himself off with a hand, but he wasn’t paying that much attention. There was no energy left in his body. His eyes wouldn’t stay open, and moving even a little felt like a chore. The last thing he felt was Jongin pulling up the sheet and molding himself along Sehun’s back, and Sehun shivered at the touch of pointed claws on his waist that faded back into soft fingertips, and then he was asleep. 

 

“Sehun!” 

Something shook his shoulder roughly, and Sehun grunted. He’d been having such a nice dream. 

“Sehun wake up!” 

He waved a hand at the attacker and groaned. “Stoooop…” 

“What the fuck, dude, you haven’t answered my texts in like eighteen hours. I thought you got possessed and died. You’re not possessed are you?” 

Sehun blinked his eyes open and found Baekhyun standing by his bed with wide eyes. “Oh hey… What? What time is it?” 

“It’s ten in the morning.” 

Sehun frowned and sat up, and realized he was naked. Jongin wasn’t in the room anymore. Something nervous curled in his chest as it occurred to him that his his demon roommate might have stolen his soul and then run away forever. 

“Fuck, I slept for so long.” Crazy awesome demon sex really took it out of you, apparently. If Jongin had disappeared forever Sehun was going to be super mad because he already wanted a round two. Soul stealing or no, the memory of Jongin in sex mode still had his dick tingling in interest. 

“I thought you were coming back to my room last night, what happened?” 

Sehun focused on Baekhyun again, who looked adorably wide eyed and concerned. 

“I fucked my roommate?” 

Baekhyun’s gave him the blank face of ‘no duh.’ “Yeah, couldn’t tell by the smell or anything, or the fact that you’re naked. So is he a demon?” 

Sehun pursed his lips and tried to decide on what fun detail to start with, the tongue or the smoke wings or the eyes, and then wondered if Jongin would have to kill them both for knowing, and then the door clicked and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

Jongin shuffled in the door. He was in a big sweater, bangs in his eyes, glasses on, looking like his fluffy nerdy self. Healthy as ever, with glowing skin and well rested eyes. He had a large McDonalds bag in his hand. “H-hey, I brought breakfast.” 

Sehun’s stomach growled loudly in response and reached for the bag. Jongin stood at arms reach and passed it to him, along with a bottle of water as he gave Baekhyun a cautious look and looked away when Baekhyun made eye contact. 

That interaction was probably going to be interesting, but Sehun blacked out for a second while he chugged half the water and inhaled his first egg mcmuffin, and when he focused back on the room, Jongin was leaning up against the dresser next to Sehun’s bed, blinking at the floor while Baekhyun stared him down. 

“So are you possessed by a demon or not?”

Jongin snorted and took his glasses off to rub his palms over his eyes. Sehun snickered. 

“Sorry, I shared that theory with him a couple days ago.” He tore into his second mcmuffin. 

He could see Jongin weighing his options, but left it up to him to share the secret or not. Eventually Jongin shrugged. “I’m half succubus.” 

Baekhyun’s got a little confused furrow of eyebrows and the stare turned even more piercing. He turned it on Sehun, who chugged the other half of a water bottle. “Why do you think I slept for fifteen hours straight?” 

“He doesn’t look like a sex demon,” Baekhyun challenged, and Sehun laughed. 

“How do sex demons look?” 

“I dunno. Hot?” 

Jongin cracked a smile too, and Sehun reached out and tugged him closer by the shoulder. “Watch this.” He carefully pulled his hand through Jongin’s hair and pushed it back up off his forehead. He couldn’t see Jongin’s face, but the look he gave Baekhyun must have done it, because Baekhyun stepped back with a hand curled tightly to his chest, shocked. 

“Oh shit.” He pointed a little finger. “Its like a totally different person. AH! His eyes turned black!” 

Jongin giggled shyly and pulled gently out of Sehun’s hands, and fussed with his hair until it was parted to the side over his forehead. It made him look somewhere between full sex mode and his soft nerdy alter ego. 

“He’s harmless,” Sehun said. 

Jongin nodded. “I just need sex to live.” 

“Why do you do the hair and the glasses?” he asked as Baekhyun sank down to the floor against the radiator and tittered about how shocked he was. 

“I attract too much attention if I don’t try to cover up a little.” He unzipped his sweater and took that off too, and nobody should be allowed to look that good in a black t-shirt. “So… you’re good then? You slept for a long time, I got kind of worried.” 

“I’m great. I still have my soul and everything?” 

Jongin nodded. “Soul intact, I can’t take that.” 

“Does this mean there’s a god?” Baekhyun said loudly from the corner. “Should I start going to church?” 

Jongin shrugged and climbed up next to Sehun. “Hey, would you mind, um… having sex, like, every couple weeks or something? So I don’t get sick again? It won’t be as intense if it’s regular.” 

“I would do it just like that every week if you wanted me to.” 

Jongin looked surprised, and smiled, while Baekhyun muttered in the background about needing a priest. 

“I’ll have a hard time ever having normal sex again after that, seriously. You can fuck me anytime.”

Sehun felt sore all over and bone tired still, and he had another egg mcmuffin and three hash browns to eat, so there was no way he was getting out of bed or putting on clothes or engaging in the conversation. It was fun to sit back and watch Baekhyun grill Jongin on the details of demonhood. They learned he could see and hear and smell really well, he had a little telekinesis, and his favorite food was chicken. They even got to see just the slightest hint of smoky horns along with the black fingernails and eyes when Baekhyun asked. Jongin looked happy and healthy for the first time in months.

Once Baekhyun left, Jongin curled his long tongue around Sehun’s dick until he came, and they kissed in the middle of messy sheets and McDonalds wrappers until lunch time. The roommate situation was definitely going to work out, soul be damned. Sehun decided he should have fucked his roommate sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I read and love all the comments I get. And come hang out with me on twitter [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks). I post fic ideas and parts of wips sometimes to gauge interest, and, as always, geek out about exo.


End file.
